Neon Genesis Evangelion-The Sixth Child(ish)
by Jo Clark
Summary: Seele is sending another Evangelion right after the incident with the thirteenth angel from the United States. Along with that comes the new teenage pilot, Arden Vaken, a psychologically unstable weapon of mass destruction. What is Seele's plan with Arden? How is she connected to the human instrumentality project? Most importantly, what is her connection with the other pilots?
1. Chapter 0 The New Pilot

Chapter 0

"Unit 009!? Another Evangelion!? But we already have the three functioning units!? And we've seen just how dangerous Units 003 through 005 were!"

Misato Katsuragi stood before Ritsuko Akagi after the news of the new Evangelion and potential new pilot. Ritsuko looked to the computer screen in front of her and not to Misato's eyes. "Unit 009 shouldn't suffer the same complications as Unit 003 and Unit 004. As for Unit 005, we still don't know if that was the same crisis that caused its destruction."

"But how can you be so sure that this one will work? After all that has happened!"

Akagi sighed as she began to respond. "Unit 009 has already been tested in the United States, so we won't have to worry in that regard. Not to mention that the angel within Unit 004 has been destroyed."

Misato's gaze clouded as she thought of Shinji. "I just worry about Shinji. He almost lost Toji thanks to Commander Ikari. I just don't know how he'll take to another pilot." Ritsuko was silent for a moment. She felt as if she should say something in comfort to Misato, but the words just wouldn't come. She passed a folder labeled **Evangelion Unit 009 Pilot Personal Files **over to Misato. "What are these? The new pilot's files?"

Misato opened the file and looked it over. "Arden Vaken, huh? It says here her average synch ratio is 95%! How is that possible?" Ritsuko shrugged impassively though the matter had troubled her as well. "She's apparently been trained for piloting since the idea of Evas was even thought of. She's practically been bred for the Evas."

Misato continued to read the file. She went over the psychological examination. "Ritsuko, what is all this? Paranoid Schizophrenia? Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder? Hypersexual tendencies? How is this girl fit to pilot an Eva? Sociopathic tendencies?" Misato spoke with an edge to her voice, almost distrusting, as if it was Ritsuko's doing.

Ritsuko pushed away from her desk and stood. She turned her head away from Misato as she began to speak. "Look, this is the way things are now. I need you to pick up the new pilot from the train station at 0800 hours and brief them on all Nerv procedures. She should either stay with you or alone like Rei. You already have Asuka and Shinji with you, so maybe it'd be better if she was alone. I'm sorry Misato; things aren't as they should be here. But this is the way it is."

Misato watched as Ritsuko left the room. Misato didn't know what to think. She felt betrayed. First with Adam, now with Shinji. What was happening within Nerv? Why couldn't she get a grasp on what was happening here? What was taking a hold of Nerv and what was Seele? Misato stood, in a fog. This pilot, whoever she was, seemed to pose some sort of threat to Nerv. Misato could sense that. Something about Seele was dangerous, though she couldn't work out what it was.

Misato listened as the sound of Ritsuko's steps faded down the hallway and the motion censored flicker off as she walked farther off from Misato.


	2. Chapter 1 I hate them, father

If there are any concerns as to the nature of this Fanfiction, please refer to my profile page or leave a review.

Chapter 1

Shinji Ikari was staring at the ceiling once again. The ceiling that he hated. He could only vaguely remember what had happened. He remembered Toji and how he had almost killed him. He remembered his father. _Father._

His father had tried to kill Toji. No, not kill. _**Slaughter.**_ Shinji's memories flashed back to that moment. Unit 001 snapping the neck of Unit 003. Watching as it ripped the Eva apart, piece by piece_. _It had taken the pilot plug in its grasp and crushed it, right there before him. And all thanks to his father. _I hate him._

Rage seeped into Shinji's heart as he thought the words. As he _felt_ the words. They were trickling into is blood, those words, spreading into his heart like cold black veins. They were so deep in his soul that it hurt. It was hurting him.

_I hate him…_

_I hate him.._

_I hate him..!_

_I hate him!_

_I hate him!_

_I HATE HIM!_

Shinji screamed inside. Screamed so deep and loud inside his mind that it wrenched his soul. Shinji gasped in pain, in what he thought was pain. _What is this? What is this feeling?_ He sobbed into himself, thinking of all he'd done. Thinking of Toji, and Eva Unit 001. Then he remembered. The Eva had gone berserk. It all came back to him. It was after Toji, after he was attacked. Shinji had gone back. He had gone back to the Eva to pilot it. Because that's what made him who he was. He was nothing without the Eva. Nothing at all.

He remembered how he attacked the angel. How he had almost killed it when he ran out of power. That's when it had taken over. The Eva had woken up ad tore the angel apart, just like with Toji. Only so much worse.

Shinji shook remembering it all. The things he had experienced. They were all so terrifying.

There was a knock at the door. A gentle voice called and asked if he was awake and he answered back. It was Rei Ayanami. She was dressed in the typical school uniform. And she was alive. He was so happy that she was alive.

Rei stood by his bed and peered down at him. Her face was always the same. It never seemed to change. She never smiled or frowned. She only looked straight ahead, blankly, as if nothing mattered. "How are you feeling?" Shinji tried to smile, though it was weak. "I feel much better, thank you."

"You're not expected to work today."

"I'll be fine. Please, don't worry."

Rei was silent for a moment.

"There's going to be another Eva." Shinji's eyes widened. They nearly escaped from their sockets. "A-a new? A new Eva? W-who? Who will pilot it? Toji?" Rei shook her head. "Someone new. They are from the United States. Mari will also be joining us. She will assist Asuka in piloting Unit 002. The American pilot will be arriving today." Shinji's voice was about to crack from the emotional strain. "But Unit 003! Don't they remember! How can they do this again, with all that happened!?"

"Irrelevant." With this Shinji's breath hitched. She sounded just like his father, then. "Our purpose as pilots is to protect humanity. Should we die as a result, we can be replaced." Shinji was outraged. "But how can you say that? Aren't you worth more than that?"

"No." Shinji was silent. They both stared at each other for a moment when Rei continued. "Piloting the Eva is what gives me purpose. It is the only way I can survive as an individual. Otherwise, I am nothing." Shinji gritted his teeth in anger. It wasn't fair. They should be more than that. They should be defined by more than whether or not they piloted the Evas. They should be recognized for more than just that. But he fell silent. There was no use in arguing with what he knew to be true. This was reality. This was reality and he mustn't run away from it.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he hung his head low so that Rei would not see. "Who is it? The pilot? Who are they?" He could feel Rei's gaze on the back of his head. She was silent for a while when she finally spoke, dispassionately as always. "Her name is Arden, Arden Vaken. She'll be arriving today. You'll meet her at the sync examination. I suggest you be prepared." Rei paused a moment and then left the room silently, shutting the door softly behind her.

Once she was gone, Shinji let himself go, sobbing into his arms. He brought his knees up and shook from the sobs. He hated the Evas. He hated everything about them, but he couldn't leave them. It was just as Rei had said. Without the Eva, he was nothing. The Eva was all that he was and all that he could be. He was a terrible person.


End file.
